Eres Mi Tentacion
by Rexvient
Summary: UA Modern. Elsa lo tiene todo, pero que pasa cuando descubre que algo despierta en ella al ver a una joven pelirroja, podra Elsa gobernar en aquellas tierras que jamas penso explorar? Podra Anna liberarse de sus cadenas y ser libre? podra resistir la sensualidad de la rubia? M por futuros cap.
1. Chapter 1: Realidad

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen…. Lamentablemente nada es mío~

Rate M por futuro contenido~

**»«»«»«** **Realidad »«»«»«**

Su vida estaba llena de lujos, tenía todo lo que quería, dueña de una gran cadena televisiva, ser una de las más grandes magnates, Elsa Frost la mujer más codiciada tanto por hombres y mujeres, pero había algo que no tenia y no creía necesario hasta el momento que se encontró con aquella mujer, sus deseos de tenerla fueron tan fuertes pero debía limitarse a solo ser una observadora.

Anna Summers –se escapa de los labios de la rubia platinada mientras hojea el expediente entre sus manos- es perfecta –dice sin mas-

Elsa había diseñado un nuevo programa televisivo uno donde las cualidades de Anna cuadraban perfectamente, ella seria su estrella principal sin duda alguna, el reparto ya estaba decidido solo faltaba la presentación formal ante la farándula, evento que se llevaría esa misma noche.

Muchos habían aprendido de mala manera a temer el poder de Elsa, tenia un porte que reflejaba autoridad cosa que a muchos intimidaba, su mirada gélida y a veces carente de sentimiento alguno, hacia que quien fijara la mirada en ella se estremeciera.

El evento se dio paso en el majestuoso Hotel Real catalogado como uno de los hoteles mas lujosos por sus diseños griegos y el servicio de calidad que ofrecían, todo el elenco del programa y famosas celebridades se encuentra en el salón de gala, reporteros haciendo pregunta, esperando como coyotes que pasara algo interesante para el cotilleo al día siguiente, cuando Elsa llego al salón las miradas se fijaron en ella, los reporteros no dudaron asaltarle con preguntas, las cuales ella respondía sin problema.

Elsa Frost es verdad que quiere hacer mas de una temporada de su nuevo proyecto? –pregunta un reportero

-La nombrada le mira y responde cortésmente- planear y querer son cosas muy diferentes, pero se que esta nueva serie nos llevara por un camino un tanto largo. –quiso sembrar la duda para mantener al público en suspenso-

-otro reportero pregunta sin descaro- es verdad que esta saliendo con Belle Santian

-su mirada fría se poso en aquel reportero el cual tembló un poco ante aquel acto- Creo que la reunión del día de hoy es sobre la nueva serie no sobre mi vida personal, pero si, estoy saliendo con ella –todo el mundo sabia sobre sus preferencias y lo que era, no se sentía avergonzada de admitirlo, al contrario se sentía orgullosa de ser lo que era, tras esa intromisión de aquel reportero y esa mirada que casi congelo a mas de uno, los reporteros se limitaron a solo preguntar cosas sobre la serie.

Cuando todos los reporteros se alejaron para seguir entrevistando a los invitados y esperando sacar algo más jugoso, Elsa se quedo con una mujer pelirroja.

Fuiste algo dura con aquel pobre chico –la pelirroja oculta una risita-

Ariel Hawll cuanto tiempo –Elsa le mira-

También me da gusto de verte de nuevo mi querida Reina de Hielo –Ariel llevaba un hermoso vestido celeste pegado al cuerpo mostrando sus sensuales curvas- asi que ahora estas saliendo con Belle Santian?

Creo que deje claro las cosas hace unos momentos –responde la rubia platinada tranquilamente, Ariel había sido una de sus tantas parejas de momento-

-la pelirroja sonríe- tan reservada como siempre, espero me concedas una cita para…-hace una pausa-hablar de cosas mas intimas -se relame los labios-

Elsa aparta la mira de ella, no era tonta, sabia que la chica se le estaba insinuando, tal vez si no estuviera con Belle aceptaría encantada, podía ser frívola y a veces insensible pero sabia respetar a sus parejas- puedes discutirlo con mi representante

-Ariel no puede ocultar su risita, sabia de antemano que la rubia no aceptaría pero le encanta jugar así con ella- Claro eso hare~ ahora si me permites tengo que seguir entrevistando a tus invitados –se despide de ella y se aleja-

Elsa recorrió el salón con su mirada había toda clase de famosos, se detuvo en una chica en particular, el lugar estaba lleno de mujeres hermosas que cualquiera moriría por pasar una noche con alguna de ellas, pero todas aquellas bellezas quedaban opacadas por el encanto natural de Anna Summers, una mujer que atraía a hombres y mujeres por igual, era de esas personas que te gustaría tener como acompañante todo el tiempo, de primera impresión te hacia confiar en ella y querer protegerla de todo, su feminidad causaba en los hombres el deseo de querer acercarse y hablar con ella.

Sus facciones no eran duras ni intimidantes, de pelo rojizo, su melena suelta y natural. Su sonrisa tenia el efecto de hacerte sentir reconfortante, con aquel rostro pecoso y dulce, que decir de su cuerpo con aquellas curvas que no resultaban amenazadoras para otras mujeres, pero si muy atractivas.

Pero lo que más resaltaba de ella eran esos ojos azules y brillantes reflejando su inocencia y empatía, no existía nada que no se pudiera ver reflejados en ellos, cada una de sus emociones despertando la necesidad de protegerla. Sin duda Anna tenia la habilidad de hacer creer que realmente sentía lo que estaba interpretando, algo que admiraba de la joven pues no se veía como otras actrices que solo representaban un papel, su don podría llevarla a convertirla en una gran estrella pero parecía que a ella no le importaba la fama, muy a diferencia de su madre y su marido, que le conseguían diferentes guiones y trabajos. Ella les cumplía los caprichos sin refutar ninguno, había momentos en los que Elsa le sorprendió como fuera de sí, con la vista perdida cuando no estaba bajo la mirada de otros, cumpliendo lo que pedía, esos momentos en los que no estaba en escena, realmente Anna era feliz?

La pelirroja se encuentra rodeada de personas pero ni rastro de su madre o su esposo, obvio no querían ser el segundo plato en la conversación, su vanidad nos les dejaba ellos querían ser los primeros en todo pero estando junto a Anna eso era imposible.

Elsa siguió explorando la sala con su mirada y encontró a la madre de Anna hablando con algunos directivos de una televisora, claro seguramente intentando conseguir más dinero a costillas de la joven hija, ocultándose bajo el nombre de que era su representante. En lo personal para ella Beky Summers era la peor madre y su forma de vestir con aquellos escotes le era repúgnate. Lo único bueno que encontraba era el nombre que le había dado a su hija, Anna Summers, sencillo y digno de ella, una idea le cruzo la mente- Anna Storm –Elsa medio sonrió al añadir su apellido, ella no tenía interés en el matrimonio, satisfacía sus urgencias sexuales con la amante de turno, su mayordomo y cocinera se encargaban del resto de las tereas que haría una esposa. Además Anna estaba casada y a ella no le gustaba meterse en terrenos ajenos, no siquiera para una aventura de una noche, esto era una característica de ella, le gusta controlar sus negocios así como su vida privada.

Se pregunto a sí misma como estaría sacando provecho el marido de Anna en estos momentos, paseo la vista en busca de aquel atractivo embaucador, Hans Rivers era un tipo de mucha labia pero de escaso talento. Todos sus guiones debía ser reescritos por el equipo de guionistas, sinceramente para Elsa él es una basura, no estaría ahorita mismo en esta sala ni en su proyecto de no ser por el trato que se firmo con Anna. Para sorpresa de la rubia Hans no estaba llamando la atención sino todo lo contrario, se encuentra en una de las esquinas de la sala, lo más alejado del público discutiendo con la asistente personal de Anna, Dennis Ballester. Noto ira y frustración en el rostro de él; irritada determinación en el de ella, Hans la agarro fuertemente del brazo y ella se soltó, el resentimiento reflejado en su rostro. Dennis se abrió paso a empujones en dirección de Anna.

Elsa se puso en alerta, si pasaba algo sobre todo un escándalo sería muy malo tanto para la serie como para Anna, que es la protagonista principal. Intento interceptar a Dennis pero no pudo lograrlo, esta rodeo la multitud que estaba alrededor de la pelirroja y le susurro algo, la ira se podía ver reflejada en el rostro de la asistente, lo que confirmo sus sospechas fue el rostro de su estrella casi desecho por aquellas palabras.

»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este primer Capítulo, dejen sus Reviews~ estoy pensando en hacer algo malvado como…una Elsa….G!p…?...Futa? Hemafrodita…? Ya sé… muy bizarro...ya dije dejen Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2: Una Nueva Oportunidad

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen…. Lamentablemente nada es mío~

Rate M por futuro contenido~

**»«»«»«»«»«»«**

**»«»«»« ****Una Nueva Oportunidad ****»«»«»«**

Previamente…

Elsa se puso en alerta, si pasaba algo sobre todo un escándalo sería muy malo tanto para la serie como para Anna, que es la protagonista principal. Intento interceptar a Dennis pero no pudo lograrlo, esta rodeo la multitud que estaba alrededor de la pelirroja y le susurro algo, la ira se podía ver reflejada en el rostro de la asistente, lo que confirmo sus sospechas fue el rostro de su estrella casi desecho por aquellas palabras…

Sus ojos no podían ocultar el dolor que se reflejaban en ellos, Elsa apenas logro cubrir su cuerpo con el suyo, para evitar que los presentes se percataran del estado de la pelirroja, deslizo su brazo por sus hombros, Dennis se estremeció al notar el frio que reflejaban aquellos ojos azules al momento de escucharle decir- hazte a un lado –aturdida la asistente se aparto dejando pasar a las dos chicas.

Mientras caminaban a la salida de la sala Elsa se inclina a la pelirroja ante la vista de los de mas, parecía como si tan solo le estuviera susurrando algo- No hagas un escandalo –le dice la rubia con aquella voz que haría estremecer a cualquiera, pero en estos momentos Anna no estaba presente, solo se dejo guiar por ella, la rubia hecho una mirada alrededor y se percato del rostro molesto de Beky, sin duda sabia sobre el amorío que tenia el esposo de su estrella.

Anna no se dio cuenta cuando salieron de la sala, ni mucho menos cuando subieron por el elevador, tampoco era consiente de que la Ojiazul la estaba llevando a su suit, tampoco se percato cuando esta cerro la puerta y la dejo parada en el centro de la salita.

Toma asiento –le dice Elsa en su tono normal mientras servia? una copa de wisky, Anna estaba funcionando en piloto automático obedeció y se sentó en el sofá, sea lo que le dijo la asistente le había dejado fuera de este mundo.

Cuando Elsa le puso la copa frente a ella, esta la tomo simplemente- bebe –le dice la rubia pero ella sigue sin reaccionar- Que bebas –ordeno con aquel tono autoritario tan característico en ella, Anna dio un trago y sintió como el wisky quemaba su garganta y bajaba hasta su estomago, esto la despertó, por fin era consiente de lo que pasaba, de donde estaba y con quien estaba, se sorprendió al ver a la rubia frente a ella, Elsa se sentó en el sillón de enfrente mirándola con aquel par de ojos azules fijos en ella sin decirle nada, lo único que las separaba es el centro de mesa, la pelirroja se sentía casi desnuda ante aquella mirada, dio otro trago de su bebida antes de hablar- esta embarazada…-no sabia porque le estaba contando esto a ella pero eso es algo que en estos momentos no le importa- de mi esposo…-estas ultimas palabras apenas pudo sacarlas sin que le lastimaran-

Elsa noto como la mirada de su estrella se perdía de nuevo y como sus manos tiemblan un poco haciendo que el liquido de su copa se mueva, ese idiota era aparte de un bueno para nada un estúpido, como se atrevía a engañar a tan hermosa mujer, se levanto solo para sentarse a un lado de Anna y retirarle la copa de wisky dejándolo en la mesa de centro- que vas hacer Summers?

n-no lo se… -lleva sus manos a su regazo empuñándolas, realmente no sabia que hacer, el era todo lo que tenia pero ahora solo tenia su engaño.

Lo mas seguro es que tu madre sabia de esto –la mirada de la rubia fija en ella- pude verlo en su rostro

Anna no se sorprendió realmente, no tenia porque dudar de la palabra de la rubia, su madre podría llegar hacer todo tipo de cosas con tal de mantener su minita de oro, es decir, ella.

Tienes dos opciones Summers –le escucho decir- alejarte de ellos o seguir con ellos

Como podrían hacerlo… ellos…-intento continuar pero las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta-

Yo puedo ayudarte –Elsa intenta persuadirla- puedo alejarlos de ti

-Anna se sorprende y se le acelera un poco el corazón al escuchar aquellas palabras y no duda en preguntar- porque? Porque harías eso por mi?

Eres la estrella principal de la serie y la única que puede interpretar el papel –le responde sin dejo de duda en sus palabras, su mirada siempre sobre ella- yo puedo protegerte de ellos, te pondré en un lugar seguro donde no podrán molestarte ni ellos ni los reporteros, pero solo si tu quieres eso Summers

Anna ya se había imaginado que sus razones eran esas, pero si en estos momentos no quiere enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos, aceptar la oferta de Elsa Frost era demasiado, nadie le garantizaba que no estuviera planeando algo, pero en estos momentos es su única salida - no quiero… -hace una pausa-

No quieres que Summers –Elsa le incita a que continúe-

No quiero verlos…no quiero hablar con ellos… -logra decir, su mente en estos momentos es un caos pero justo en este instante ella no quiere saber nada de su madre, esposo y asistente-

Entonces puedo encargarme de alejarlos de ti –Elsa siente como un nuevo camino se esta abriendo delante de ella, uno el cual conduce a Anna Summers y lo mejor de todo, ella no tuvo que hacer nada para que eso pasara.

Por favor….has lo que creas conveniente… –es lo único que dice la pelirroja antes de que se perdiera de nuevo en su nebulosa mente-

Elsa no necesito otra palabra de Anna- voy a bajar y arreglar las cosas –dijo antes de marcharse y cerrar la puerta complacida.

Cuando regreso al salón Ariel se le aproximo- y la señorita Summers?

Se sentía cansada así que la lleve a que descansara –Responde la rubia a la reportera-

Estas segura que solo a "descansar"? –suelta una risita la pelirroja-

Asi es, ha estado cansada con todo los preparativos de la serie –vuelve a responder mientras busca con la mirada a sus objetivos los cuales se encuentran reunidos en una platica algo acalorada, se podía notar en el rostro de Beky el enfado pero no por el hecho del engaño, la rubia sabia perfectamente que con esto el teatrito se le había caído pero aun asi se le notaba tranquila, Hans estaba desesperado fulminando con la mirada a Dennis- si me permites tengo asuntos que solucionar.

Elsa se abre paso entre la multitud llegando donde el trio, que al verla le dejaron entrar en el circulo que habían formado

Frost donde has llevado a mi hija –suelta Beky en un intento de saber la ubicación de su minita de oro-

Podrían seguirme, a ninguno de nosotros nos conviene de que los reporteros se enteren de un escandalo –Elsa los fulmina con la mirada a lo que los tres asienten y le siguen simulando que todo esta bien, la rubia los lleva a una sala de reuniones y cuando todos toman asiento es la voz autoritaria de la ojiazul la que rompe el silencio- No verán a Summers

Que? Pero es mi hija no puedes negarme el no verla! –replica Beky

Ella es mi esposa –Hans dice con recelo

Summers me ha autorizado hacer lo conveniente para ella –responde tranquilamente Elsa disfrutando del momento-

No puedo creerte, déjame hablar con ella –Beky persiste

Ella no quiere verte –cuando Hans esta apunto de hablar agrega- mucho menos a ti Rivers, todos ustedes están fuera del proyecto, no podrán regresar a la fiesta y ni se les ocurra intentarlo, afuera se encuentra la seguridad del hotel los escoltaran a la salida

No me ire hasta hablar con mi hija además soy su representante legal y su madre, no puedes echarme así porque si –dice Beky segura-

Era verdad que Beky no es solo la madre de Anna sino que también su representante- discutiremos esto mañana a las 10, trae a tu abogado –Elsa se levanta y sale de la habitación dejando al trio discutir la situación, como lo había dicho había guardias esperando afuera- encárguense de que no armen un escandalo –los guardias hacen un ademan confirmando la orden-

Elsa regreso a la suit y noto que Anna permanecía en el mismo lugar, cerro los ojos unos momentos antes de entrar a la salita- he acordado una reunión mañana con tu madre –al escuchar esto la pelirroja se tenso- quieres estar presente?

No…. Podrías encargarte de esto…por favor.. no quiero verla… -posa sus ojos verdes azulados en los azules hielo de Elsa-

Será un placer –le sonríe-

-Anna al verla sonreir se sonroja, era pocas veces en el que se le podía ver sonreir a la rubia, y en ese justo momento estaba delante de ella haciéndolo, esa sonrisa que hizo saltar a su corazón- Yo…debería buscar un lugar donde dormir

No te preocupes por eso –dice Elsa tranquilamente- he alquilado otra suit para mi, asi que puedes usar esta, aquí nadie te molestara asi que puedes estar tranquila

Gracias….-baja la mirada aun sonrojada-

Todo por que estés bien –dice recorriendo con la mirada a la pelirroja y agrega- puedes usar la ropa para dormir que esta sobre la cama, mañana te notificare lo que paso en la reunión –se da media vuelta y sale de la suit dejando a una Anna en un torbellino de emociones.

La pelirroja se saco la ropa y se coloco algo más cómodo una bata de seda, posiblemente la que usaría Elsa esa noche, la simple idea la hizo estremecer y sentir calor en todo su cuerpo, sacudió su cabeza- deja de pensar esas cosas Anna.. –se recostó en la cama y cubrió con las mantas, quedo profundamente dormida tras tanto estrés emocional.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Antes que nada Gracias a todos los que leen esto~ y los que leen mi otro fics~ espero publicar el próximo capitulo~ es difícil hacer sufrir a Elsa /3 me parte el corazón~

Van 1-1 de los que quieren ver a Elsa G!P/futa y los que quieren ver un Elsa normalita~ vamos chic s mi mente malvada esta lista para escribir los dos lados, que dicen? Dejen su review con lo que quieren~ comentarios~ quejas~ dudas~ sugerencias~ Dejen Review~.


	3. Chapter 3: Libertad I

**»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen…. Lamentablemente nada es mío~

Rate M por futuro contenido~

**»«»«»« Libertad I »«»«»«**

Anna se despertó cansada, habían pasado tantas cosas en una sola noche, sentía que todo era parte de una mala película de terror en donde ella es la protagonista y sus verdugos su familia, pero sabía perfecta y dolorosamente que era la realidad.

Sentía un vacío al saber que para su madre ella era más importante como un personaje televisivo que como su hija, lo único que la pelirroja quería de ella era el afecto y cariño que nunca le dio.

Soltó un largo suspiro, no quería levantarse de la cama, de hecho no tenía razón por la cual hacerlo, Elsa le había dejado en la suite y no tenía ningún compromiso ese día, al menos no ahora que estaba "libre", cerró los ojos de nuevo y se resguardo bajo las mantas perdiéndose de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Se había enamorado de Hans porque parecía que él estaba totalmente interesado en ella, porque había demostrado que tenían cosas en común y pensaba que la entendía, le había hecho creer que era alguien amable y sin interés alguno, que la amaba de verdad, atendiendo todos aquellos deseos que ella quería, esos que nunca le había sido dado, Amor y Cariño. Pero no, todo eso fue una mentira, cuando se casaron las cosas cambiaron, Hans se alió con su madre, aumentando la presión para ella para tener más contratos televisivos, engañada con las dulces palabras de su esposo.

Que idiota…-susurro para sí misma mientras abraza una almohada-

El amor que nació entre ellos o lo que ella pensó, se dio muy rápido, se sintió desilusionada en más de una vez y en este momento por como ellos manipularon su vida y al mismo tiempo que su voluntad, ninguno de ellos se había detenido a preguntarle lo que ella realmente quería. Vivir con Hans no era tan malo en comparación a las exigencias de su madre, mientras ella seguía trabajando él se mantenía tranquilo y podía tener una relación estable, en más de una ocasión tenía que incluirlo en sus contratos como este último con Elsa Frost; Hans deseaba formar parte del equipo de guionistas, argumentado que así podrían pasar más tiempos juntos y velar por sus intereses.

Todas sus palabras fueron mentiras. Había pasado más tiempo con Dennis que con ella y para colmo la había dejado embarazada, mientras seguía fingiendo que era un marido fiel. A estas alturas ya no le creía nada, por fin abrió los ojos, lo que a el le gustaba era su fama, los contactos que tiene, el mundo en el que vive, el mundo de la farándula, esas cosas son lo que desean su madre y el.

El matrimonio se había quedado vacío antes de que pasara todo esto, por eso es que ella quería un bebe, tener a ese pequeño entre sus brazos, un niño que salió de su vientre sería algo real, un hijo a quien darle todo, amor y cariño.

En este momento era libre para decidir su camino una vez que terminara su contrato con Elsa Frost. Era agradable y reconfortante tenerla de su lado, saber que iba a estar ayudándola a realizar ese cambio tan radical en su vida. Recordó la reunión que tendría Elsa con su madre, podría imaginarse el sermón que estaría dispuesta a darle si ella estuviera presente, se alegraba de que la rubia platinada le diera la oportunidad de negarse. Se percató que desde el momento que cruzo por esa puerta de la Suite todas las decisiones fueron tomadas por ella y no por Elsa o alguien más, por primera vez se sentía bien consigo misma.

El teléfono sonó, Anna se sorprendió, tuvo que levantarse y estirar la mano para tomar la llamada- Buenos Días?

Buenos días hermosa dama, espero no haberte despertado –Escucho una voz jovial tan familiar, como no saber reconocer a la chica al otro lado-

E-Elsa.. –Anna se sonrojo ante las palabras de la rubia-

-Elsa sonrió al otro lado del teléfono- se me olvido decirte si podíamos reunirnos para desayunar con mi abogado, él se encargara de llevar todo lo legal por ti.

C-claro en un momento estoy lista –Anna intento no sonar nerviosa-

Te parece si lo hacemos en tu suite, para tener más privacidad –agrego Elsa, más que una pregunta sonaba como una afirmación-

Si, no veo el inconveniente –La pelirroja se levantó de la cama- dame unos minutos y estoy lista

Está bien –después de esto Elsa finalizo la llamada-

Los tres estaban en la sala de la Suite, Anna miraba al hombre que sería su abogado

Él es Kai Heinhart, es mi abogado estrella –dice Elsa tranquilamente, había pedido el desayuno a la suite aunque simplemente pidieron algo sencillo, unos hotcakets, fruta y jugo natural

Es un gusto conocerla en persona señorita Summers –dice Kai sonriéndole a la pelirroja-

El gusto es mío Heinhart –Anna le regresa la sonrisa-

Bueno, hablemos de tu madre mientras llega el desayuno –dice Elsa, a lo que Anna soltó un suspiro al sentir las miradas de Kai y Elsa poniéndola aún más nerviosa.

Quieres mantenerla como representante? –le pregunto la Rubia Platinada-

No –aseguro Anna, podía sentir el resentimiento, pero dudo porque desconocía lo que procedía en lo legal- tengo que mantenerla? –Su mirada se posó en Kai-

El hombre negó- estás en tu derecho de deslindarle esa posición

Todo lo que hablemos aquí lo aplicaremos en la reunión con tu madre –agrego Elsa- como te dije ayer en la noche, si tú lo deseas puedo alejarla de ti, pero tú tienes la última palabra Summers

-Anna cerró los ojos unos momentos y dijo de forma segura- No quiero que se ocupe de nada que tenga que ver conmigo

Bien en ese caso Kai hara todo esto por ti –dice la rubia platinada- no es asi Kai?

Asi es joven Storm –Kai le vuelve a sonreír a la pelirroja- déjemelo a mi señorita Summers, le aseguro que no la volverá a molestar

Anna sintió un rubor formarse en el rostro y asintió con la cabeza, aun incrédula que las ataduras que pensó tendría de por vida por fin se estaban rompiendo con una facilidad que le daba algo de miedo.

Mi madre se resistirá… -les advirtió-

Ese no es un problema, nadie puede contra mi Summers –dice la rubia platinada confiando totalmente de su poder

Anna sabía que Elsa era de temerse, no por nada se ganó el apodo de Reina de Hielo, pero justo en estos momentos la admiraba por tener tan poder autoritario. El desayuno llego a su fin tanto Kai como Elsa se fueron a la reunión con la madre y representante de la pelirroja.

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Si lo se mucho tiempo perdido~ pero he tenido mucho trabajo! (y pocas horas para jugar) Sufro sufro.. Pero Gracias por sus Reviews~ me dedico a leerlos~ y a todos los que siguen esta historia, eso me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo~ mientras trabajo (se escapa unos cuantos minutos para escribir?) sus votos son tomados en cuenta y que creen!? va ganando G!P Elsa~ ;D

Si, Libertad I~ quiere decir que este capítulo está dividido en dos o tres más D: aun no estoy muy al 100 del tres pero si del segundo, espérenlo pronto. Libertad II~

Dudas, comentarios, criticas… flores, corazones… more Elsanna~ Dejen Review~ estoy pensando en traducir este fics al ingles~? alguien ya jugo Destiny~? Es un buen juego~ (si~ aprovecho de jugar un poco no me maten! Soy una persona con estrés trabajil~)


	4. Chapter 4: Libertad II

**»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Ni Frozen ni sus personajes me pertenecen…. Lamentablemente nada es mío~

Rate M por futuro contenido~

**»«»«»« Libertad II »«»«»«**

Beky Summers no acudió con ningún abogado al encuentro. Entro en el despacho de Elsa segura de si misma, con un vestido verde oscuro, uñas rojas y con aquella soberbia de tener asegurado todo para ganar. La presencia de Kai no la intimido, al menos no visiblemente, Miro a ambos con altanería como si todo esto no fuera más que una simple cosa cotidiana.

Beky estaba convencida de que, por más que su hija se hubiera quejado la noche anterior, hoy estaría de nuevo a sus pies. Sin ella, la pelirroja tendría una vida vacía, quien más estaría con ella? Si todo este tiempo siempre ha estado presente en su vida, sin su guía, ni consejos, estaba segura de que Anna no podría seguir adelante, era la única persona que podía recurrir después de la traición de Hans.

Buenos Dias Beky Summers -Elsa la saludo con frialdad sin dejar de ser cortes- el es Kai Heinhart mi abogado y abogado de Anna Summeres- se lo presento más por cortesía, ya que quien no sabría sobre el famoso abogado de los Frost- por favor tome asiento –le indico la silla frente a su escritorio.

No hay nada que debamos discutir Beky -Dice Elsa de lo más tranquila sentándose en su silla y con un gesto le indico a Kai para que le entregara la documentación de termino de contrato como la agente de Anna-

-Beky toma la documentación y la lee detenidamente, al terminar suelta una risa- esto es inútil, Anna regresara a mí en cuanto se calme. Si no fuera por ti, si ella no tuviera tu apoyo, no sé por qué quieres posponer lo inevitable Frost, si ya..

-Elsa la interrumpe- mi apoyo siempre lo tendrá

-Beky se ríe- por cuanto tiempo Elsa Frost? Seguro que solo la cuidas mientras dure su contrato contigo, porque eso es algo que interesa a tu bolsillo, pero luego la dejaras tirada como… –siente la mirada fría sobre ella pero no quita aquella mascara de burla y altanería que ha formado para esta ocasión y termina sus palabras- Como basura.

-Elsa oculta su enojo pero sus ojos brillan- Puedo sugerirle un representante respetable que no abusara quitándole más de lo que debe -Definitivamente le desagradaba esa mujer, tanto que iba a cavar por completo con el control que tenía sobre Anna, sería capaz de destruirla, dejarla en la calle sin nada, pero sabía que eso a la pelirroja no le gustaría.

Sin mí, ella no sería nada y lo sabe –Beky no planea quedarse callada- he planificado cada paso de su carrera, yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe y que sea tu estrella, todo lo que tiene es gracias a mi

Pero se te olvida que no eres tú la que ilumina la pantalla con su presencia –replica Elsa- eso no se lo has enseñado tu, eso es un don natural que ella tiene, un don que tu has explotado para tu propio beneficio

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo la máscara que había formado Beky se rompe mostrando una de frustración e ira- Crees que has ganado? –dijo con enojo y desafiante se levanta arrojándole los documentos- Cuando termite tu contrato con ella, me asegurare de que no vuelva a firmar nunca más contigo! –golpea el escritorio con sus palmas dándole más énfasis a su molestia

-Elsa no se inmuto ante dicho acto y agrego sin cambiar su expresión seria- No cuentes con ello, Beky. Te recomiendo que uses lo que le has exprimido a tu hija para tener tu propia vida

La nombrada lo fulmino con la mirada, y su furia ardiente fue dejando paso a la suspicacia- porque te lo estas tomando tan personal?

Elsa se encogió de hombros y se relajó en su asiento con una sonrisa sarcástica- Me apetece desempeñar el rol de Justiciera

O es que estás loca por Anna y has aprovechado la ocasión? –Beky le dedica una mirada sospechando de los verdaderos motivos-

La pregunta se acercaba demasiado a la verdad, Elsa la miro con burla- salgo con Belle santiel, a quien no le gustaría lo que acabas de sugerir. A pesar de mi reputación con las mujeres, no suelo estar con dos al mismo tiempo

Sea cual sea tu interés por Anna, se te pasara, Eres asi –replico ella, elevando la barbilla- entonces, Anna volverá a mi.

Eso nunca…-pensó Elsa, con tal violencia que le sorprendió.

La mujer se marchó y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Elsa se prometió que no se saldría con la suya.

No me gustaría caer en las garras de esa mujer –comento Kai al estar por fin solo con Elsa

El truco está en que no tenga nada a lo que sacarle la sangre. Ya ha tenido suficiente con lo que le ha hecho a Summers –dice la rubia platinada sin dejo de duda

Sin duda- afirmo el abogado, con el brillo de la acción en la mirada- por lo que nos ha contado la señorita Summers en el desayuno acerca de todo lo que gano siendo aun menor, podría conseguir que acusaran a su madre de apropiación indebida

-Elsa lo pensó un poco y respondió- No. No husmearemos en el pasado –dicidio- es mejor para Summers no dar pie al victimismo o tendrá que revivirlo en el juicio y estoy segura de que no esta preparada para enfrentarse a eso. Concentrémonos en su futuro, en lo que puede hacer y para que tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo, debemos evitar que su madre tenga acceso a ella.

Necesita un guardaespaldas –sugirió Kai- me encargo de ello?

Si, busca a mi guardaespaldas, recuerdas aquel que me acompaño a las islas del sur? –dice Elsa recordando a tan leal hombre- Marshall, hombre fortachón de aspecto paternal y experimentado, encuéntralo y que acuda esta tarde a mi casa

Asi lo hare –afirmo el abogado y sonrio levemente- nunca me has parecido un justiciera Elsa, pero debo admitir que Anna Summers tiene algo, ese algo que te dan ganas de ayudarla.

El guardaespaldas también lo percibiría, por eso no quería a nadie desconocido que congeniara demasiado con ella. Necesitaba tiempo para reorganizar sus asuntos, tiempo para que a ella le gustara tenerla en su vida y no iba a permitir que otros afectos interfirieran en eso.

Tiene algo muy especial –reconoció la rubia platinada y se puso en pie con una sonrisa- y a mi no me supone nada el rescatarla y protegerla. Es un pequeño pero satisfactorio desafío

Kai se rio- esa es la Elsa que conocí hace tiempo, es una satisfacción ganarle a esa madre monstruosa, ahora regresas al hotel?

Si, dejaras todo bien atado respecto al contrato de Hans? –le dirigió una mirada al su abogado-

Con nudos que no podrán deshacerse jamás –respondió este seguro de si mismo-

Gracias por tu ayuda Kai –Elsa le dedica una sonrisa una de esas pocas que suele utilizar

Elsa se marchó, segura de que no se había descubierto respecto a sus intenciones hacia Anna y así lo mantendría hasta el momento oportuno. Un placer secreto, sazonado por las expectativas…disfrutaría con la espera.

Anna no lograba relajarse. No podía dejar de pensar en la idea de una vida independiente. Le había avergonzado confesarles a Elsa y a Kai en el desayuno lo imposible que le había resultado establecerse por su cuenta. A los dieciocho años, había querido liberarse de las exigencias de su madre, pero el dinero que se suponía estaba supuestamente juntado a lo largo de su niñez y adolescencia se había esfumado: su madre lo había administrado a su gusto, sin ahorros y sin preparación para otra cosa, gastando cada centavo en cosas innecesarias, su sueño de independencia se había hecho añicos. Se había resignado a trabajar a las órdenes de su madre, aunque había insistido en que su parte de las ganancias fuera a una cuenta bancaria a la que solo ella tenía acceso.

El trabajo no le disgustaba, dado que desde pequeña se construía sus mundos soñados, le resultaba fácil meterse en cualquier papel. Pero a veces deseaba una vida real, sin apariencias, sin papeles que representar, siendo solo ella misma, algo que jamás había podido tener hasta el dia de hoy.

Sin la presión de su madre y Hans de tener una activa vida pública, podía tomar sus propias decisiones, como llevaba haciendo desde que Elsa había intervenido y le entregado esa libertad. Pensar en la reunión entre ella y su madre le daba escalofríos, no habría querido estar allí bajo ningún concepto. Agradecía que ella se hubiera ofrecido a encargarse del tema. Pero debía aprender a manejarse por sí misma cuanto antes, si quería ser realmente independiente.

Sonó el teléfono. Solo podía ser ella, el hotel tenía órdenes de no pasarle ninguna otra llamada, corrió hacia el escritorio, nerviosa- si?

Todo solucionado –anuncio Elsa con tranquilidad- tu madre ha sido notificada legalmente de que ya no es tu agente. Estoy regresando al hotel -sonrió al otro lado del teléfono- también para saber si te gustaría comer conmigo–y anticipando las dudas y preguntas de la pelirroja agrego- No te preocupes, el restaurante del hotel es privado, no tendremos ningún problema con reporteros o tus familiares, quédate tranquila estarás segura conmigo

-Anna se lo pensó un poco antes de responder- está bien.. Pero no tengo nada que ponerme

No te preocupes, hare unas llamadas a las boutiques del hotel para que te lleven ropa, toma la que mejor te guste, por el momento relájate–dijo Elsa

Gracias…-Anna no sabía que decir en ese preciso momento, Elsa estaba utilizando su poder para ayudarla, no tenía más que agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella y comer con ella no estaba mal verdad?

Nos veremos más tarde –y con estas últimas palabras la rubia finalizo la llamada.

Anna colgó el teléfono y se recostó en la cama pensando - _Era una cita lo que tenía con Elsa ese día_? –Sacudió su cabeza y se tapó el rostro con una almohada- En qué diablos estás pensando Anna… -susurra para si misma-

**»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«**

Una cita una cita! Yo también quiero una con Elsa

Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, Follow y Fav! Esta vez actualice un poco más rápido creo…? Quiero complacer a todos y darles su G!P Elsa y su Elsa normal! Pero es tan difícil…..tendría que hacer dos capítulos diferentes y la historia cambiaria en los dos aspectos…seria como… esas típicas novelas visuales con múltiples finales….y de alguna extraña forma me agrada la idea! Pero no creo tener el tiempo para eso y la mayoría pide G!P, el público lo pide~ así que dejen sus Reviews con sus comentarios, preguntas, ya saben a todos les gustan leer lo que el público pide~ sus comentarios alimentan mi creatividad la cual se está muriendo de hambre, nom nom nom….

Proximo Capitulo?

-Quien es ella?!...-

Anna se sintió tan avergonzada

-Pensé que teníamos algo serio...-


End file.
